A little late night shopping
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: This is a quick fanfic about Katherine being... Katherine.. (slightly dark)


(I inhale the night air, the sun had just set. After what most people would call a 'nice day' I was looking forward to an even nicer night. The mere thought of what I had planned for this evening made the corners of my lips twitch into a small smirk. I had the past week's worth of frustration and pent up energy to burn and I had no intentions of wasting it on my normal wander-the-city routine. I had scoped out the perfect location, a small home furniture store that was having a late night sale. No one would ever expect the havoc I yearned to wreak.

As I walk, there is lightness in my step, growing excitement no doubt. My heels click against the pavement rhythmically, like the steady beating of a heart. Up ahead neon lights flash, shouting silently to the world about this stores grand sale, everything 70% off or more. As I approach the doors, a couple walks in before me. The woman pausing to hold the door so I can grab it. I flash her a seemingly kind smile, thanking her. She nods with a smile in return before turning back, forgetting me almost instantly. Though that had nothing to do with compulsion. I walk the smooth aisle, the buzz of fluorescent lights above me, the chatter of human voices echoing the store.

I pause, pretending to examine the price of a fine looking leather couch, my senses locked on the man walking up behind me, from my peripheral vision I can see he has a small desk lamp in one hand which could be an issue if it is dropped. I am unworried. My reflexes were fast enough that I could incapacitate him and catch the lamp before it shattered against the floor, alerting either another customer or an employee. I wanted this game of mine to last longer than a few moments of chaos. He walks closer, paying me little attention at first. I stand up straight, sighing as if something disappoints me. He glances my way.

"Not the price you expected?" he asks in a light tone, I turn and shrug with an almost goofy grin.

"Not quite..." He steps forward to examine the price and whistles once. With him this close it proves difficult to focus on what he says, but I don't care. Leaning forward I snatch his throat in one hand, sinking sharpened teeth into the soft flesh. He doesn't even have time to scream, or frankly struggle. All that comes from his mouth is a moist gurgle, blood blocking his airways. His hand, which had clenched reflexively around the neck of the lamp releases. My hand that is not holding the man to me shoots out and catches it.

Once he is drained I shove his body into a display wardrobe. I knew picking a furniture store would be wise. I wipe the crimson from my lips and examine myself briefly in a full body mirror as I pass, not a hair out of place. Sets the lamp down carelessly and continues down the hallway.

Now in the kitchen section of the store I can see the couple I had entered with, browsing and bickering over which counter top would look perfect in their new home. I walk right up to them, my steps confident but quiet. Tapping the woman's shoulder I motion to the granite one.

"That one would be lovely I'm sure, and look. The price is pretty decent." I widen my eyes slightly as if impressed by this. The woman looks towards the countertop and opens her mouth as if to say something, turning to her husband before abruptly dropping to the floor. I stand holding her heart in a hand gloved up to the wrist in blood. The man looks horrified as well as terrified. The whites of his eyes showing clearly, but again I silence him before he can alert the rest of the store.

Now I decide to up this little game some. I leave their bodies in plain sight, mangled and bloodied. Wide unseeing eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Two young girls, probably from a local college, are talking fast and enthusiastically to each other as they come my way. The one, a brunette stops dead in her tracks and lets out a high pitched scream. She sees the bodies. I move fast, using my vampire speed to grab her and bring her to another aisle. Her friend whirls in spot, a sob breaking from her chest as she asks in a panicked tone where her friend, named Carly, had gone. The brunette struggles in my grasp, thrashing her arms and legs about like a fish out of water. I snap her neck and drop her now lifeless body.

Darting back over to the blonde I reach her just as she pulls out her cell phone to call 911, she only manages to dial the 9 before she too joins her friend. There are only a few more people left in this store, plus the employees. They, stupidly, run towards the screams. I can hear several feet coming my way. When the first few catch the sight of me standing above the bodies of these two young girls they scream. Annoying loud shrieks of terror, I grind my teeth. My eardrums ringing. Moving quickly I flash up and toss another man into a nearby wall, he cries out in pain as he falls to the ground with a sickening snap.

"Using your arm like that to break your fall, how ridiculous." I tsk, bringing the back of my heel down on his throat. The heel itself sinks into his flesh, blood immediately gushing. By now everyone else has recovered and scattered for escape. I had been smart enough to lock and block all exits in the building. It doesn't take long to track everyone down. Just as midnight strikes, when the sale is supposed to have ended, the store is silent. Void of any life.)


End file.
